Skating My Life Away
by i'd rather be singing
Summary: Quinn discovers a love for ice skating and now dreams to become an Olympic Ice Skater. But there are so many things stopping her from reaching her goal, her new wheel chair is one of them.


**AN: This story is partially based off another author's idea. I have asked this author for permission to use their idea slightly and they have allowed me to. The story does not however entirerly revolve around this authors idea and I have changed the story to the extent that it is un noticeable that I have used their idea.**

**AN2: The 4CC (4 Continents figure skating Championships) is mentioned many times throughout this story along with the Winter Olympics. The story is set in the year 2014 so that the Olympics do not have strange things going with regards to this years Winter Olympics.**

**AN3: There is no Rachel/Puck or Quinn/Puck in this AU and Quinn is NOT pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything I may mention in this story. All I own is my laptop, majority of the plot and the OC's **

Her scream still rang in my ears. She was attempting a triple axel, not to mention drastically failing. This was why I was currently in the hospital trying to comfort my girl friend after her terrible landing of that annoying jump. Her leg broke her fall, but unfortunately her fall also broke her leg. Now she was sitting more or less, in a hospital bed with her leg elevated whilst the doctor put the cast on. Apparently she broke her leg in three places, henceforth explaining the reason behind her leg being bent backwards.

I am getting ahead of myself here. My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry and my girl friends name is Quinn Fabray. This all really started 2 weeks ago when we were at my house after school and I insisted that we watch the 4CC. Quinn was absolutely fascinated by it and insisted that we go figure skating the next day (thankfully it was a Saturday). I agreed with her and she asked her older sister Rhiannon to let us use her rink for a couple of hours as she owned the town's ice rink.

As soon as Quinn got on the ice I knew she was gifted. She glided around the rink effortlessly whilst I stumbled and fell over at the edges holding onto the wall for dear life. By the time we had been at the rink for almost an hour Quinn was trying to teach me how to skate. Surprisingly she was a very good teacher. I realised that being as talented a dancer as I am helped me very much. Within no time I was skating around the rink almost as effortlessly as Quinn. But in her way Quinn had to out do me on everything when I was just managing to get closer to the centre of the ice, Quinn was starting to do spins and tricks which I later learned were called the Axel Jump, the Betsi Squat and the Fan Spiral.

I was about to attempt the Betsi squat when Rhiannon came out and told us that we had to go because the Zamboni had to fix the ice up. We grudgingly agreed to leave only on the condition that Quinn created about us being allowed to skate at the rink for an hour each morning before the rink opens and two on the weekends without having to pay. Rhiannon agreed as long as we were happy to open up and stay at the rink until she arrived in the mornings. We left the rink happy, Quinn was happy she was back doing what she loved and I was happy that Quinn was happy.

For the next week and a half we got up at 4 o'clock each morning got ready for ice skating and packed our school stuff into the car and we were at the rink by five o'clock. Then it would take us half an hour to open up the rink and get our selves ready, so we were on the ice by half past five then we skated for an hour and a half until it was 7 o'clock then we got changed and fully ready for school by quarter to eight. Then Rhiannon would arrive and we would leave for school.

This system had worked well until today. Today was the terrible day that caused my beautiful girlfriend to be wheel-chair bound for TWO MONTHS. She was absolutely devastated when the doctor gave her the news. I hated seeing her so upset. I told her that we would find a way for her to keep skating. Rhiannon mentioned that she had seen wheel-chair bound kids with great passions for skating in wheel-chairs with razor sharp metal in replacement of the rubber on the wheels. She also told us that she happened to have one at the rink actually she had two! Quinn was exceedingly excited by this; she was going to be able to keep skating.


End file.
